Hope
by Demlurina
Summary: fianlly i have a new songfic for the series. Sorry it took so long. Anway Glinda's thoughts during the year Elphie and Fiyero were gone, and her thoughts on Katylin Hilty. Song: Hope by Idina Menzel. Hope you enjoy it.


**Finally I have came up with another song fic. Sorry it's been so long since I have written a new one. But I finally found a good song for this. This one takes place during the year Elphaba and Fiyero were gone. Glinda is all by herself and feels lonely. But she does have the memory of Lin. Just like she said at the end of the second story. This one was inspired by a review by **aralana765. **A big shout out to her for giving me this awesome idea. **

**Hope **

"Yes, thank you. You are all so kind but I must get to my room. I'm awfully tired and need rest." Glinda the Good said half sweetly and half annoyed to the group of Ozian politics thanking her for the wonderful speech she had given earlier that day.

Sure Glinda looked completely beautiful and happy on the outside but on the inside. She was miserable, lonely and sad at the loss of the two most important people in her life. Finally She managed to shew the group away and locked the door behind her with a great sign. Tears burned to the surface and her heart ached for her friends. Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whom she thought she had loved but no the love was just a brother, sister feeling between them. And then there was Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West, it hurt Glinda everyday of her life when she has to hide the fact that her and Elphaba were friends.

But Glinda would not break her promise to Elphaba. She had promised her she would not try and clear her name, But it was so hard not to want to. With those thoughts rushing through her mind Glinda quickly changed into her night gown and out of the itchy dresses that tortured her all day.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda whispered climbing into her bed. But not before she opened up the drawler and pulled put a old worn pink night gown. Its hem was ripped in two places at the bottom. She clutched the gown to her chest, letting her eyes close and her mind rethink of the mysterious girl that had helped her see what true beauty is and helped her realize what a good friend Elphie had turned out to be.

"Katylin, why did you have to leave. I wish that Elphie, Fiyero and you were here right now. I am not fit to run all of Oz. Sure Elphie thought so but I feel so lonely." Glinda admitted to herself, She knew that it wasn't healthy to talk to yourself but this was something she had to do. Who else could she talk to? Certainly not anyone here. Glinda let the covers drape over her small legs, and waist. But sat up against the headboard looking down at the night gown. As though her prayers were answered Glinda could hear Katylin's soft voice whispering in her ear.

"_Glinda, everything will be alright. Soon Elphie and Fiyero will be back by your side. Trust me, all you need is Hope." _Glinda didn't know how to describe it but she felt as though the words in her head sounded so true. The feeling was so strong she began to sing,

_This is the story  
_

_Of a bird with no wings  
_

_But certain that it can fly  
_

_Sailing on love  
_

_Into the head winds  
_

_Forcing it's way by and_ _by_

Glinda thought of Elphaba. Oh how she wished to be as strong as her best friend. Be able to stand up strong fro what she believed, be able to be happy no matter what people may think. That was what made Elphie special. She was a strong bird.

_If only we were  
_

_As strong as this bird  
_

_Our spirit would never die_

_What do we name it  
_

_Hope is the right word  
_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
_

_In the sky_

_Hope is a bird (hope)  
_

_Flies higher than others  
_

_And keeps all our dreams alive  
_

_Free of all doubt  
_

_Perfectly fearless  
_

_Fed by its will to survive_

Then Glinda began to think about Fiyero. And his transformation he had took when Elphaba came into his life. How strong he had become. How amazing his love had blossomed for Elphie. And how even though he had left her, Glinda and Fiyero were still friends.

_Imagine ourselves  
_

_Becoming this bird  
_

_We can when we dare to try  
_

_And see ourselves flying  
_

_Over the mountain  
_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
_

_In the sky_

_Only hope can light the way  
_

_Only hope can heal the heart  
_

_Only hope can keep the clouds  
_

_From hiding the moon and the stars_

_If only we were  
_

_As strong as this bird  
_

_Our spirit would never die_

What do we name it  


_Only one word  
_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
_

_Hope is the bravest most beautiful bird  
_

_In the sky_

Glinda's tears vanished when a smile grew on her face. Katylin's words she had heard were true. She could do this for Elphie, she could rule Oz, and make everything better. And then she thought of Katylin, how much she reminded Glinda of an alter ego of her. How much she seemed to be so sure about everything and how she pushed Glinda in the right direction. She would have to thank Katylin when ever she meets her in the future.

_Only hope can light the way  
_

_(Only hope)  
_

_Only hope can heal the heart  
_

_(Only hope)  
_

_Only hope can keep the clouds  
_

_From hiding the moon and the stars_

This was a story  


_Of a bird without wings  
_

_And rose above everything  
_

_Never was giving up hope_

That night Glinda the good fell into a peaceful sleep. Her pink night gown wrapped in her arms and I soft peaceful smile laid on her face. For the first time in the whole six months Glinda had been without Elphie, and Fiyero, she had Hope.

**I hope she fic made you all smile, cause it made me while I was writing it. And remember I love reviews. **


End file.
